Withered Requiem: Book 1 (NOW COMMUNITY STORY TAKING ENTRIES)
by TheLordOfBeneath
Summary: What if Issei was exposed to the supernatural world at an early age? With his dead Issei Hyoudou is forced to survive and adapt into a new world. Equipped with the "Boosted Gear" He travels across japan as a supernatural mercenary. But when he decides to 'retire' from his past,fate comes in the form of a crimson haired devil -authored with hollow96 FemVali! Fem(great)red Fem Ddraig
1. Prologue Part 1

**AN: Hello guys this is my second Highschool DXD story, first one proved to be a bit hard to continue with. Anyway this (So far) is the Prologue to my new story so expect it to be sort! though with help from my wonderful Co-Author and Beta Hollow96 the chapter will be around anywhere between 8,000 to 12,000ish range. Anyway ONWARD!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT**

* * *

"Run Issei!" My mother yelled at me. I couldn't move, I was frozen as i watched as the _thing_ that held my beloved mother in its grasps arm came down **_slash_** a object rolled to my feet I looked down and saw my mothers head staring back at me with a scream permanently etched into her beautiful face. "m-mommy?" I asked, not believing what I saw. My young nine year old mind _refused_ to believe this. Inhuman footsteps reverberated through the air, not a single creature dared to sing not in the presence of the monstrosity that advanced towards me. I raised my head weekly and transfixed my tearful gaze onto the beast. I froze in terror.

A ghastly silhouette crested over the retreating sun, I laid my eyes upon its _face_ if you could even call it that, it was a humanoid-sentient creature, four arms, two legs each hand held a knife, but its face god its _face_. Where its eyes should have been it had two more mouths filled with razor sharp incisors stained with his mothers blood. It was hairless, the knees where bending in the opposite direction a humans should. When ever the hellish _thing_ opened its mouths a low creaking sound could be heard. And it was coming for him next.

 _"I don't want to die here!"_ I screamed to myself. _"I have to live! I have to live for my mother!"_ I cursed to myself as I looked up to the monster which was standing six meters away and closing. **"Tell me boy do you want live?"** A deep voice sounded into my head. _"Yes! I'll do anything!"_ I screamed into my mind **"I'll help you but for you to be able to escape you will have to give me your arm"** _"NO! Take all of me! I cant let that thing get away!"_ **"I will do as you wish but, you will no longer be huma-"** _"Just do it!"_ I yelled, the creature was getting even closer to me. I felt something grow inside of me, a red flash enveloped my vision as I saw a red gauntlet with three green gems equally spaced, it was slim and reached up to my elbow **"BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST"** A voice sounded fifteen times, I was filled with power and an ever growing rage.

I raised the armored arm and concentrated on it, **"DRAGON BLITZ OVERSHOT"** The voice sounded again as a beam of red light shot out of my clawed hand, quickly increasing in size and encompassing the creature completely. Once the beam faded into the air nothing was left of the creature, I had done it, I had avenged my mother, but not without a price. I was no longer human. I then fell unconscious as the strain of the power I used swept me into a unconscious slumber...

 **!VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

* * *

 **So there will be romance in this fic BUT i will limit to two to three people at most, sorry its just really hard to write fics when I have to give fucking 20 girls a chance with the MC. So if you guys/girls want to have a voice in this fic PM or put your two choices down with a review about what I should do/add/fix about the fix. And to add something to the pairing, DON'T send me yaoi for fuck sake. I want to take time to thank my Beta, co-Author and good friend Hollow96 for helping me write this story, thanks mate. Please review, its really appreciated, expect flames. Flame me and ill kill you.**

 **You gon read like a bitch, you gon review like a bitch.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is Hollow96. So far we appreciate your support and a quick question before we get this show rolling; should we write lemons in the future? Let us know by review or PM!**

 ***A/N: Hey guys its TLOB here! The mark in front of the AN shows who is writing it, in this case i have that little thingy in front forgot what its called. anyway me and hollow96 talked together on two big element in our story, first off there will be a large harem (Thanks to Hollow because he knows how to write large harems) So send eaither one of us a PM or write a review with your harem members in it! Any amount is fine, members from other Anime's and Manga's are welcomed too! The second one is that this story with contain elements from other Anime's/ Manga's. This chapter was written by Hollow so go show him some love!**

 **!Thank you to the following people for the helpful reviews!**

 **Casuar**

 **Redstar Henry**

 **reviewguy99**

 **Groszekace**

 **Guest**

 **Keep er' goin' with the great reviews guys!**

 **Anyway onward with the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER:I don't own jack shit.**

"Normal speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Ddraig normal speech"**

 _ **'Ddraig inner speech'**_

 ** _"Inner Hollow normal Speech"_**

 _ **Inner Hollow inner speech**_

 **[Boosted Gear]**

* * *

 **Darkness**. All I could see was darkness. _'Where I am?'_ I thought. **"Finally awake,boy?"** a booming voice,strangely familiar, suddenly echoed through the darkness. Then a large inferno lit up the creeping darkness. I turned around to where the voice was coming from and what I saw made my jaw drop:a big red dragon with green eyes it tilted its head in a confusing manner and said: **"You're not afraid?"** I shook my head slowly "I'm not scared of 're the one that helped me yesterday,Right?".

It nodded its head and chuckled deeply, if you could even call it a chuckle. It sounded more like a throaty growl. **"You're an interesting host you know."** "Host?" I asked confused. **"Yes. Look at your left arm".** I looked down and saw the same gauntlet from before. "What's this?" I asked confused. **"We have a** **short amount of time before you wake but ill try to tell you as much as I can at the moment."** He Replied.

 **"As you may suspect from the recent events the supernatural world does in fact exists, what you encountered was the Persian Demon God Angra Mainyu; relatively weak in 'god' standard but highly deadly to humans none of the less. The stuff from the bible Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels all are real and you should look out for them now on. They will try their best to recruit you."** He informed me. "Why would they want me to join them?" I questioned.

 **"Well you see years ago there was a great war between all of the Biblical factions, each lost the majority of their populace. At the end of the war they were forced to unite to stop a raging battle between two great powers. One of those powers was me. The other was my rival Albion the English dragon; white heavenly dragon. In the end we were both defeated and sealed inside sacred gears, but im not just any type of sacred gear, i was formed into a longinus class gear. Longings class gears have the potential power to kill god(s) and with most of each factions power gone they need to make up for it quickly in case another war breaks out."** He finished

"Who are you exactly Dragon-san?" I questioned **"My name is Ddraig and I'm the Welsh Dragon or the Red Dragon Emperor and by the way welcome to the supernatural."** He answered "What do you mean 'welcome to the supernatural', do I have to be part of it?"I asked **"yes, you would have to be part of it ,no matter what you try to do you will attract very powerful people to you, even if you only had the Boosted Gear, but since on top of that you now are a full blooded dragon that effect is** **Quintupled(** times by five) **You are the equivalent of a giant magnet of power.** He informed me

 **"Y** **ou** **are also destined to fight the Host of the White One so be very weary when you meet any supernatural beings as to not give any hint of the Boosted Gear, word travels exponentially fast in the supernatural world ."** He warned me. "OK . Do you know where am I?"I asked **"This is your inner** **world,your soul if you perfer."** "Uhm... It's all so confusing but I think that I understand. So... What should I go from here?" I asked. **"Your choice. I'll stick with from here on out** **should get going you have a long day ahead of you."** "Wait,what?" I asked, confused. I felt lightheaded and once again I was plunged into a veil of darkness.

 **NARRATOR POV**

After Issei had vanished Ddraig turned around and spoke to no one in particular. **"He's gone. You can manifest yourself."** A boy appeared , he looked like a bleached version of Issei. He had white hair,white skin and yellow menacing eyes **(** **A/N:** **think of Hollow Zangetsu and you have an idea of his aspect)**. **"Can I ask why you didn't reveal** **yourself to him?"** Ddraig asked . _ **"I didn't Because he isn't ready to know the truth. Train him well and protect him from any danger. If you fail I'll kill you"** _ answered the boy right before he disappeared into nothingness. Ddraig chuckled deeply to himself and said: **"Issei Hyoudou, you are an interesting partner. I look forward to see how you'll grow."**

* * *

 **Aaaaaand cut! How was it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know by PM or review.**

 **Flames will be ignored and I'll devour your souls measly cretins.**

 **Until next chapter. See ya!**


	3. Coming Home & Remembering the Past

**AN*/ Hey guys its TLOB here! Hollow is currently having some technical difficulties with his computer so I will be writing this one! Please take care of meeeeee~! Thank you for the great reviews last chapter! Oh and by the way, how do you like the new text lay out? Tell us by either a review or PM! Anyway not much to say so lets go ahead and get this thing rolling!**

 **DISCLAIMER:I don't own jack shit.**

"Normal speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Ddraig normal speech"**

 _ **'Ddraig inner speech'**_

 ** _"Inner_ _Hollow normal Speech"_**

 _ **{Inner Hollow inner speech}**_

 **[Boosted Gear]**

* * *

A lone figure stood among various tools and machines, cement bags were littered across the abandoned construction sight. ' _Why do they just leave this stuff here? If your not going to finish what you started dont bother to even start it.'_ He mused while over looking the town. **"Oi! Quit complaining! You came back here to get away from the supernatural, lay back go, to school. Its not like any members of the factions are going to be going to your school."** Ddraig grunted in annoyance.

"Funny you should say that, because right now I sense fourteen Devils all of which attend the _**EXACT**_ same school that I will be attending, also I've picked up four Fallen Angels; one male, three females, Rays one of them. They are currently in a abandoned Church with over 100 Stray Exorcists." Issei replied calmly.

 **"We never get a break do we partner? Partner? You there? Come on talk to m..."** He was cut off by the annoyed voice of Issei. "Shut the fuck upppppp." Issei growled out **"Fine, fine. Now go find a place to live, no host of mine will be sleeping on the streets."** Ddraig huffed.

"Got it old man." He replied with a smirk. **"OLD MAN? WHO YOU CALLING OLD YOU LITTLE SHI-"** Issei cut the link between him and Ddraig while chuckling lightly. _'Where to go, where to go? Maybe I should visit the old home.'_ He thought to himself. With that he turned around and ran off the edge of the half constructed apartment block at the edge of his home town; Kuoh Town.

"Damn they sure freshened this place up." Issei grunted, standing in front of his old house. Yellow tape with the words " **DO NOT ENTER: RESTRICTED PROPERTY"** Were printed in bold across the aging tape. "Well damn..." He mumbled under his breath. "Guess living here isn't an option." Issei muttered to himself. ' _Maybe I could ask Ray if I could live with her for a little. She probably wouldn't mind.'_ He thought to himself. ' _Meeting Ray was one of the best things that have happened in my life...'_ Issei reminisced back to when he had met her.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: One year after parents death**

 _'I cant go any further.'_ A young Issei thought. He was surrounded on all sides by things that Ddraig had called 'Stray Devils' Due to the massive amount of power he used earlier trying to get rid of the bulk of the Stray Devil's forces, Issei was no longer able to call forth his Sacred Gear. His body was beaten and bruised from earlier scuffles. _'I guess this is the end huh, man im pretty pathetic, sorry Oka-sama ,Oto-sama_ _I wasn't strong enough to carry on your memories."_ He thought sadly as the Strays inched closer to his curled up form ready to devour him.

" I would suggest you leave Stray's before im forced to dispose of you." A deep voice spoke. Issei heard faint footsteps resounding off the smooth concrete floor of the warehouse; closing in on the stray's, who were backing off in fright. "What are you doing here _Azazel_? Doesn't the leader of the Grigori have better things to do then save a weak _child_?" One of the stray Devils spat. "What im doing is my concern, not yours. Now leave before I think twice about letting you live." He growled.

The Posse of Stray Devil's quickly turned tail and ran, leaving only Issei and his savior 'Azazel' _'Why does that name sound familiar?'_ He thought **_'That's because his the leader of the Fallen Angel's you dumb shit'_ ** Ddraig's voice resounded in Issei's head, startling him.

 _'Ddraig!? How long were you there?'_ He thought back. _**'Long enough to see you nearly get your ass eaten by some stray's'**_ He answered back casually. Deciding now was not the time to argue, Issei turned his attention towards the Fallen Angel Leader and hesitantly asked: "U-um w-hy did you s-ave me?"

Azazel chuckled lightly and asked: "Tell me boy, do you wish to be stronger?"

* * *

 **{TIMESKIP: FOUR DAYS FROM STRAY DEVIL INCIDENT}**

"This was a terrible idea, this was a terrible idea, this was a terrible ide- OOF" Issei whispered frantically under his breath before getting a feminine fist slammed in his stomach. "S-sorry Issei-kun." Apologized a young girl the same age as him. She had long dark hair and beautiful purple eyes, she wore what appeared to be a middle school P.E. sweatshirt with matching shorts. Issei was dressed in the same attire."I-its fine Ray-chan." He replied "Lets try again." She said while taking up a fighting position. "O-ok." He replied.

Issei got in what he thought was a good fighting stance and readied his fists "GO!" Raynare yelled, taking off towards Issei. He lunged forward as well, Raynare threw a quick jab aimed for Issei's stomach, which he countered by sliding to his right and throwing a punch towards head, which not surprisingly missed. Raynare rushed towards him once again, throwing a multitude of punches across Issei's body, some were dodged and countered but most hit their mark leaving Issei on the ground gasping for breath while tightly clutching his bruised stomach.

"Your too strong Ray-chan!" He groaned while forcing himself into a seated position. "I-im sorry Issei-kun a-are you OK?" She asked, flustered. "Yeah, ill survive, don't worry about me Ray-chan." He reassured her. "Want to go play Ray-chan?" He asked. She shook her head sadly "Sorry Issei-kun, Azazel-sama told me to report to him after our spar. Maybe some other time." She responded sadly "O-ok see you soon Ray-ch-."

He was stopped dead in his tracks when Raynare's arms wrapped around his waist and when he felt her lips against his _'NANI?! Why did she just kiss me out of them blue!?'_ He questioned himself "R-R-RAY-CHAAAAAAAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He screamed in shock "What? It was for good luck." She replied with blushed cheeks "Geez Ray-chan its not like your leaving." He muttered silently, but high enough for her to hear. "A-about that Issei-kun, Azazel-sama told me that I would be transferring to a different complex for training. I-im sorry for not telling you earlier its just that i didn't want you to be sad..." She said gloomily.

"No! You cant leave Ray-chan! We still have a bunch of things to do together! Who am I supposed to play hero with if your not her?" He stated defiantly "I-I know Issei-kun I feel the same but Azazel wanted me to! I-im leaving today, it wasn't supposed to be for another week but Azazel-sama said something very important came up and he needed to move things along faster." She replied while looking down to her feet. "I-its OK Ra-chan I understand, remember me please, lets meet again someday." He stated "H-hai!" She agreed with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry Ray-chan, your too pretty to cry." He said, trying to cheer her up. "B-BAKA! IM NOT CRYING!" She yelled at him with blushed cheeks.

He just smiled and un cliped something from the back of his neck. "Here Ray-chan, take this; So you can always remember me." He said sweetly. Raynare teared up again. Why? Because what Issei was offering her was the last thing he had to remind him of his parents, plain golden wedding bands on a sterling silver chain, with the words _'_ _L'amore è per all'eternità.'_ Etched into the sides of both rings which, when translated, reads ' _Love is for eternity'_ Raynare knew exactly what they were because Issei had told her about them shortly after they met, and she knew how much they meant to him.

"I-Issei I cant, these are all you have lef-." She was quickly cut off by him "No Ray-chan, I wont have any of it, its my gift to you, all I ask is that you remember me." He stated with a smile. "H-hai Issei-kun." She promised. "Now Ray-chan, its time for you to go now, its been a great year with you." He said as he waved goodbye "Y-you too Issei-kun bye." She replied back. She gave him a quick hug before pulling away and setting off towards Azazel, who was waiting by a sleek black car. They exchanged a few words with each other before Raynare hopped into the car, which drove off.

 **{FLASHBACK END}**

* * *

 **"You done yet partner? You've been standing there for ten minutes."** Ddraig called out towards Issei. "I thought I cut the link." He said while scratching his head **"Well your dumb ass was standing there for ten minutes so I was able to re-link to you."** He replied while chuckling to himself. "Well lets go ahead and go look for Ray I wonder where she is. I cant fell her presence in the church anymore, it feels really clos-."

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the slightly deep yet cute feminine voice behind him call out "I-Issei-Kun I-is t-that y-you?"The girl behind him stuttered out in shock. He slowly turned around and to his shock, behind him stood the one girl he cared about more then anything else, with a silver chain with two golden rings dangling between her large bust. In front of him stood his "childhood sweetheart"

 **Raynare**

* * *

 **AN*/ ELLLOOOO BITCHES ITS TLOB HEERRRRRREEEEEEEEEE! Anyway hope you liked the chapter, Short and sweet, Basically a filler until my good ol' buddy Hollow's computer gets fixed up. I'm not able to write very much at one time because number one: I got a lady to take care of(We're both 19 and maaaannn girls can be quite demanding at times!) and number two which is the main reason is that I'm currently In the United states Special Forces (If you want to know ask hollow I not one that all prideful about being in the military yet i do have my times) and daaaammmmnnnn is it time consuming as shiiiitttt. So yeah i'm really sorry for breaking the promise of a 10000 word chapter, I tend to break promises. Anyway you know how it ends!**

 **You gon Read like a bitch. You gon review like a bitch**


	4. Well aren't you a pretty Princess

**A/N: Hi everybody! It's your favourite hollow! Finally I'm back after a loooong while. It's summer. The beach,the sun,blue unicorns... Anyway I present you the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A/N*: HEY BITCHES! I'M BACK AS WELL! A incident happened which had me take a break from writing for a time but I felt like that would be rather unfair for the readers. Anyways enjoy the chapter! BUT BUT BUT! Before we get going thank you to the following people for the reviews!-**

 **Th3-Dragon-Lord**

 **Ace-powers**

 **the Composcreator**

 **RexTheMighty**

 **ShredX01**

 **Deadly Aura0919**

 **bhagdhsgdhj**

 **TheLaughingStalk**

 **DragonMaster128**

 **Groszekace**

 **Soundion**

 **BANKAIZEN**

 **DatGuitarGirl**

 **coteto**

 **Keep up the good work guys!**

* * *

 _ **"You gon' read like a bitch, you gon' review like a bitch"-**_

 _ **TLOB-COPYRIGHT 2015-2016 :)**_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:I don't own jack shit.**

"Normal speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Ddraig normal speech"**

 _ **'Ddraig inner speech'**_

 ** _"Inner_ _Hollow normal Speech"_**

 _ **{Inner Hollow inner speech}**_

 **[Boosted Gear]**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through window of Issei te "mmmmm" *munyu* 'what is this feeling? It's warm and soft...' *munyu*munyu* "Ahn..." '?!' Issei opened his eyes only to have his sight blocked by something black. "morning Issei" "morning..." **"Wait what the fuck! aaahhhhhhh shit!"** Issei roared as he fell from the bed in shock. "R-R-Ray! What are you doing here!?" He yelled in embarrassment "Why im sleeping with my favorite dragon. We have a lot to catch up after all this time you know." Issei glared at Raynare in mock anger who had a smirk her on her face he sighed deeply.

"OK, But it was necessary using me as a body pillow?" He asked in annoyance "what do you mean?" "Y-you know! Y-you put my hand on your chest and I felt your t-tits" Issei turned a unhealthy shade of red recalling the incident. "sorry but I don't know what your talking about." She replied in confusion

"Sorry about that Issei~" A mature female voice apologized. Issei and Raynare whipped their heads towards the new voice only to see a green eyed buxom crimson haired beauty who appeared to be around 19 to 21, naked with large breasts **(AN/ Larger than Akeno's)** ""Who are you!"" Both Raynare and issei yelled in unison.

"Partner!you meany! How can you not know who I am!?" She pouted "I-im sorry lady I have no idea who you are. and what do mean about 'Partner'?" He asked in confusion "I'll give you a hint, left arm." She replied cryptically He looked at said arm and it all click _'Green eyes, Crimson hair, Partner and left arm that means...'_

"Holly shit! Ddraig!" Issei yelled in shock "Y-your a girl!" "Yes you baka im a girl!" She glared at him "I thought you were a guy! I even called you old man!" He yelled yet again. "Put on some damn cloths too!" He yelled with a red face. "OK, OK." She grumbled before walking over to the side of the bed, quickly changing.

While the ordeal was escalating Raynare was crouched in the bedrooms corner in a fetal pose whispering to herself. "Impossible, a girl who knows Issei better than me? NO! I must be dreaming, yeah this all is a dream, just a dream. Hehehehheehee."

"But you even sounded like a guy!" Issei yelled "Idiot, all dragons have deep voice." She yelled back "Better yet how the hell do you have a physical body! I thought your body was destroyed and your soul sealed into the Gear?!" He questioned "Well your 'inheritance' kicked me out so I was forced to make a copy of my old physical body.

"Wait what do you mean by 'Inheritance'?" He asked in confusion Ddraig just smiled at him. "Well this is a lot to take in, all these years of me thinking you were a guy and now I find out you were actuall-" "ISSEI YOU BAKAAAAAAAA!" Raynare yelled in anger "Wha-Omphh!" "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Raynare yelled out at him while banging his chest with her fists. "Whoa calm down Ray im just as surprised as you are ." He tried to reason with her "Fine!" She yelled storming out of his room. "Whats her problem? Well I got to head to school. I would be a bad start missing my first day."

He then went to change into the school uniform and eat a quick breakfast before heading out. Thankfully Raynare's house was close to his new school. He set off at a brisk walk towards his destination. Once arriving he was pulled out a thin piece of paper with two words which read "Kuoh Academy". "This is the place, originally an all girls school turned co-ed." He muttered to himself before stuffing the paper into the pocket of his blazer.

"Who's he?", "His cute I wonder if he has a girlfriend." and "Die,handsome!" Could be heard from the crowd of students of boys and girls. _'I hope I can get through without getting my bones jumped by the girls or getting burned at the stake by the guys.'_ He thought to himself.

Issei entered the school and walked over to the reception desk to grab his schedule. Ignoring the looks of hatred coming from the male populace of Kuoh Academy _'Well isn't this fucking great."_ He scowled at two males who seemed very determined to show their hatred towards him.

"OK class! I'm very happy to announce that we will be getting a new student." Exclaimed the teacher. The class erupted with questions. "You can come in now." She spoke towards the door. the person behind the door quickly entered the room and bowed before coming upright"My name is Issei Hyoudou please take care of me." He spoke quickly. "Anyone have a question for Hyoudou-san?" The Teacher asked (Which she quickly regretted)

The whole class proceeded to raise their hands yelling out "Pick me!" The teacher proceeded to pick different people who asked rather bland questions. Others were strange though ranging from asking if he had a girlfriend to yet again "Die Handsome!" (Which didn't really seem like a question at all) After the Teacher finally calmed down the rowdy class Issei made his way towards his seat which was positioned by the window **(Main Character gets a seat by a window clique)** the lesson began swiftly. while Issei drowned out the noises and let sleep overtake him.

He woke up at the sound off the Lunch bell, he quickly stumbled out of his classroom, following the mass of students to the lunch hall. After grabbing his food he walked outside towards a century tree. He sat down, putting his food aside and put his back against the hard oak wood of the old tree. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander before being snapping his eyes open at the sound off small feet approaching him.

He looked over the person who had disturbed him. She was very short, had white hair, emotionless eyes and two cat paw hair clips in her hair **(No shit)** She stared at him for a minute and then said: "Smells strange." before walking off towards the school.

 _'She must be a servant to one of the two high class devils here, I should avoid them for as long as possible but being me that's not very long.'_ He grinned _'She also seems to be the one Ku always talked about."_ He thought to himself before, yet again being interrupted by the bell. Which was a signal for Issei to haul ass to his next class.

* * *

 **TIMESKIP-LUNCH:LOCATION"Issei's classroom**

A lone figure stood at the teachers desk. In her hand was a phone and in said phone she quickly typed and sent a message that read "Target confirmed"

the recipient typed back "Good, how did the plan go?"

She typed back "It all went accordingly, putting me in as his teacher was a fool proof way for me to learn more about him and our findings will greatly benefit the organization,Kotori."

The woman identified as 'Kotori' replied with "If anything else comes up make sure to message me, other then that good luck, Reine."

"You are a very interesting person Issei Hyoudou, I look forward to finding out your secrets."

* * *

 **TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL: LOCATION:PARK**

Issei groaned as he sat down on a bench by a fountain, it was quite, too quite a park at this time of the day would be filled. He extended his senses before narrowing his eyes and jumping back from the bench he was seated on, said bench was then eradicated by a blue spear of light. "Your lucky to have been able to dodge that spear boy, but next time you won't be so lucky. I never miss twice." A voice called out _"GOD FOR FUCK SAKE!"_ Issei yelled mentally.

The attacker emerged from a crop of trees. He had a Grey trench coat and a Black fedora. "My name is Dohnaseek, although its a shame you'll only know it for a short time." He jeered arrogantly.

"Well aren't you a pretty princess." Issei grunted before he disappeared "What th- BLAWH!" Dohnaseek was cut off when Issei reappeared in front of him and drove his fist into his stomach, sending him flying backwards into a tree. He coughed out blood and stumbled upright and backed away in fear for two reasons 1: The power behind the punch and 2: Issei was grinning like a psycho.

"Awww did Princess get a splinter?" Issei mocked "You! Il-ARRGGGGGH" He roared in agony as his arms were ripped clean off of his body, leaving two bloody stumps in their place. He was then swept off his feet by his own right arm and slammed into the ground with his left.

Dohnaseek lay on the blood soaked grass paralyzed from blood loss, occasionally twitching. Issei walked over to his body and squatted down. 'Any last words Princess?" He asked with the same grin. The only reply Dohnaseek gave was a mixture of a gurgle and a disturbing wheezing sound. He snapped his fingers, spawning a small ember which he then flicked onto Dohnaseek's prone body which quickly erupted into flames.

"Oh boy haven't had this much fun since my good ol' merc days." Issei grinned before smacking himself in the face "NO! Bad psycho Issei! Bad! He stuffed his hands into his pockets and than walked off towards home. _'One things for sure, We sure as fuck aren't in Kansas anymore, not that we've ever been there.'_

* * *

 **AN/ Hello guys thanks for reading chapter four! Just so you know its TLOB here at the moment! For those who have PM'd me about wanting to know about military experiences i have decicded to write down a little something for you guys. Also sorry about the gore(There still is going to be a bunch more) There is currently a poll on my profile for you to go vote on. anyway unto ze bioz!**

* * *

. **TLOB'S MILITARY EXPERIENCE**

I **bet you guys want to hear a little about me, Right?**

 **Well lets start off right when I decided to enlist to be a SEAL. I always wanted to be one when I grew up but never thought I could until I thought about just trying my best.**

 **That was the best life choice I have made to date beside's deciding to watch anime.**

 **I knew what I was getting myself into when I arrived for my first day,but even then nothing can really prepare you for BUD/S training; It was hell for me but I pushed forward, after that things got a little less hard but still made me sore as a mother fucker every damn day.**

 **Then after awhile came the notorious 'Hell Week' and it was just what it was called a week of the hardest fucking stuff i have ever done, and the thing is right before 'Hell Week' starts the Drill Instructors sat the lot of us in a comfy room, had us watch a movie and fed us pizza.**

 **And then right when we all felt nice and safe one of the Drill instructors bust done the door and starts firing off two _fucking_ fifty cal browning machine guns at the lot of us (Blanks of course but they still scared the shit out off us) and wa-la! 'Hell Week was in full force! After that and after some more training and what not I had (surprisingly) became a SEAL and joined Team two.**

 **Sadly I wasn't badass enough to join team 6 :(**

 **Then I decided to go through sniper school, which was really difficult**

 **That's basically all the cool shit to do with military I SUCK at explaining all of this. Mabye I should write a book?... Fuck no!**

* * *

 **Peace out!**

 **-TLOB**


	5. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ IM BACK :D

**AN: CHAPTER VERY VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

I can not begin to apologize to the readers of this fic but alas i have returned and with terrible, bad, good, great and amazing news!

So lets go from least to greatest shall we?

A couple months ago my girlfriend of four years cheated on me while i was away on military duties.

Yeah it sucks but life likes to throw curve balls at you.

second off lets go with bad news. I haven't been posting- yes its shot and sweet but yes I've neglected you all and I apologize immensely.

Lets get a little lighter shall we?

Good news is that the fic will be cancel- WAIT JUST KIDDING! The fic will be fully continued now!

Great news is that I have found three very special people to live my life with.

My Lovely Girlfriend Taylor and our two dogs Bella and Candy!

WHOOPDY WOO!

And of course finally we have some very exciting news.

We will turn Withered Requiem into a community story.

Basically any author wanting to become more known can PM (ME!) a chapter of Withered Requiem. Before that PM me with something along the lines of "Community

So I can send you the prompt. Don't worry you wont be confined to write exclusively what the prompt says. Be creative! One will be picked for each chapter and the

writer will get FULL credit! This is a way to lighten the load on me and Hollow while giving you the readers a voice and real part of the story.

The ones not picked will be put at the end of the story in a section that will be listed as "Archive" And their names will be put at the beginning of the story.

If you don't make it the first time keep trying! We might even do a giveaway every five chapters for a 20, 30 and 50$ Amazon gift-card for the writers who made it into a chapter and five-15$ amazon gift-card for the ones who haven't won!

There are some guidelines for chapters though

2,000+ words(some exceptions)

Correct grammar and spelling(a few errors are fine)

No bullshit entry(come on don't waste our time with letter spams)

Don't fly off into the sunset with our story (I really don't want Issei turning into a girl and screwing a turtle)

Don't write any major events such as MAIN character deaths if the prompt didn't include it. Feel free to do minor events such as battles and such. These will show up a lot in the story so you will have a lasting impact

You are NOT limited to only one entry on one chapter- Hell write 30 for every chapter-but make them very VERY different from one another.

HAVE FUN! Let this be a beginning to your time as an author here on Fanfiction!

The next chapter has been decided to be a community chapter so PM me for prompt if interested or email me at: !

So if you want to be a big part of Withered Requiem and begin your writing career email or PM!

Damn I feel like a salesman right now...


End file.
